A Little Secret & Hisagi
by MizzSilverMist3497
Summary: Somethin has our poor little Yumi stressin out...what could it be? And where does Hisagi come in...


**Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic…so please don't make me feel too bad. Give me some pointers and ideas on how to make it better. Give plenty of comments! I've been a fan of yaoi for a while…its addicting…so I decided to write some. On to the story…..Enjoy! P.S. I don't own bleach!**

**Shy Little Secret & Hisagi**

Our adorable little Yumi was walking around the 11th division after a long day of paperwork. Yumi had been under quite a lot of stress lately, all the paperwork, war plans and meetings, but one thing caused him a lot of stress. That thing was the fact that he was gay, he hadn't told anyone about his secret. Not even his best friend Ikkaku, and keeping it all bottled up inside was only making things worse. He was afraid people would reject him. What would people say? What would they do? How would they react? All of the answers he thought of weren't good ones. He also was thinking about the man he was in love with. Hisagi….oh Hisagi the man of his dreams. So handsome and strong….he made Yumi swoon and blush. Hisagi….Yumi wished he could tell him…all these thoughts were flowing through his mind and he didn't even realize he had stumbled upon the 9th division.

He ran right into Hisagi and fell right on top of him, his face buried in Hisagi's strong…manly…chest….. "What the hell Yumichika" asked Hisagi. Yumi was almost too shocked to answer. He was too busy having dirty thoughts about the position they were in… "Yumichika, you can get off now" said a slightly annoyed Hisagi. He scrambled to his feet quickly, his cheeks a bright cherry red. "S-s-sorry Hisagi-san" Yumi couldn't help but stutter…he was so nervous. "It's alright" Hisagi said dusting himself off "what are you doing here?" Yumi blushed again. "Uh-uh-umm…I was under a lot of stress so I decided to take a walk. I didn't even realize were I was going." "Oh yeah this war has been causing everyone one a lot of stress." Hisagi sighed. Yumi was too busy staring at Hisagi, he barely heard what he was saying. "Huh, wat, oh yeah, war, stress…." Yumi looked down at his feet. Hisagi put a hand on Yumi's shoulder. "Hey don't worry everything will be ok" Hisagi reassured. Yumi blushed at the contact with Hisagi again. "Yeah, thanks Hisagi, I have to go…" and with that Yumi walked back to his own division.

Yumi couldn't take the stress of his secret anymore so he decided to tell his best friend Ikkaku. He knocked on Ikkaku's door. "Ikkaku you there?" "Yeah Yumi come in" yelled Ikkaku from inside the room. Yumi slid open the door and closed it behind him. Yumi didn't even know that he was crying when he walked into Ikkaku's door. "Yumi what's wrong you've been acting rather strange lately" Ikkaku had a worried look on his face, he was concerned for his friend. Yumi breathed in and heaved a heavy sigh. "Ikkaku I have to tell you something…" "Yeah?" "Um….well…come on Yumichika spit it out" Yumi scolded himself. "Ok wel…I-I'm gay…" Yumi waited patiently and anxiously for Ikkaku to yell at him and throw him out. "Oh, ok Yumi is that all?" _What did he just say? Is he ok with me? _"No that isn't all…I'm in love with-with Hisagi-san." Ikkaku was shocked, but was happy for his friend. "Have you told him how you felt" Ikkaku asked Yumichika. "Uh…no." "Well let's go tell him" Ikkaku had a devious grin on his face. _I don't like when he gets that devious grin….oh no… _Ikkaku grabbed Yumi by his arm and drug Yumi to Hisagi's office.

"Ikkaku let me go" Yumi screamed, pleaded, and begged but to no avail. When they arrived at the door, Yumi made sure he looked nice at least for the rejection that was to come. He flipped his hair and wiped his face. The only thing he couldn't fix was the huge blush spreading across his face. "Hey Hisagi, Yumi here has something to say to you" Ikkaku yelled at Hisagi through the door. "Fine come in" said Hisagi. Ikkaku threw Yumi inside and locked the door on the way out along with saying "Don't chicken out Yumi." Yumi's face looked like a ripe cherry. "What is it Yumichika" asked a curious Hisagi. "Well-I-um...-you see…" "Come on" Hisagi pushed. Yumi took a deep breath and let everything he'd been hiding spill out. "I like you" Yumi yelled "Ever since I found out that I was gay I've liked you and the feelings only got worse when I feel on you today. I couldn't stop thinking about you and-" Yumi was cut off when Hisagi got up from his desk and pulled him in for a hug. "I like you too my little adorable Yumi" Yumi (if possible) blushed even harder. "So that was what was bothering you huh" asked Hisagi. Yumi couldn't talk so he nodded. Hisagi smiled at Yumi still blushing and pulled him in for a soft, sweet kiss. Yumi was shocked but his eyes soon fluttered close and he returned the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart almost fainting from lack of air. Yumi was blushing. Hisagi smiled and caressed his cheek. "You're so cute" Yumi smiled and pulled Hisagi in for another kiss. "I know."

**Ok everyone so how did you like it? This is my first one and I hope I did ok….leave plenty of comments! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed my first story.**


End file.
